Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe (New Earth)
Batgirl ]] Some while later, Charlie surfaced as a crime-fighter in Gotham City, using the Batgirl name and wearing a homemade Batgirl costume, complete with utility belt. This drew the attention of Barbara Gordon, now operating as the all-seeing master hacker Oracle, who sent out her team of operatives, the Birds of Prey, to discover who was using her old identity. The Birds laid a trap for the new 'Batgirl' in the hopes of confronting her. When Charlie showed up, she leaped into combat, enjoying the chance to go up against the Birds, all the while talking as if she'd been their friend for ages. When they were confronted by a gun-runner seeking revenge for her imprisonment at the Birds' hands, Charlie teleported in to take a gunshot intended for one of the team. However, as the Birds went to Charlie's assistance, she disappeared. Charlie reappeared in Oracle's control room, without a scratch on her. She revealed that she'd been in and out of Barbara's control room on numerous occasions, without Barbara's knowledge, and wanted her approval to become the new Batgirl. Barbara, identifying Charlie as untrained and ungrounded, tried to talk her out of becoming a superhero, and thought she'd succeeded when Charlie agreed to stop being Batgirl. However, before Charlie left, she told Barbara that while she'd promised to stop being Batgirl, she'd never said she'd stop being a superhero, leaving Barbara utterly frustrated. Misfit Charlie popped up again a couple of weeks later, this time using the name Misfit. She tagged along with the Birds on a couple of missions, doing what she could to help out. When Barbara managed to get some downtime, she followed up on a tip she'd received from Spy Smasher, which led her to Charlie's last known address - the burned-out shell of Charlie's old apartment block. When Charlie showed up, she confessed what had happened to her family, and that she was currently homeless. Barbara took her in as one of her team, giving her a home. After Batman's death, Misfit was summoned to Gotham City along with many other heroes to be part of The Network. Following Oracle's instructions, Misfit delivered medical supplies to every hospital in need and later rescued a hostage from Hugo Strange. She later teamed up with Ragman to capture Strange but the villain escaped. Around this time, Misfit was also having physical troubles with her bouncing power. | Powers = * : Misfit is a Homo Magi and is early in her studies of the occult and heroism. ** : Charlotte has the ability to teleport (or, as she calls it, "bounce") vast distances without error, or even needing to know the layout of her destination, she does so by appearing and disappearing in a burst of pink-purple smoke. She is only able to teleport herself because no other living objects could survive bouncing. She is considered by Oracle to be the most powerful teleporter that she's ever encountered. ** Sensor Bypass: The ability to bypass security systems, as she is able to enter Oracle's home without triggering any of the many alarms, a feat not even Batman or the Martian Manhunter have been able to achieve. * : Misfit also has some degree of accelerated healing when she is shot in the belly with a bullet intended for Huntress, she heals completely mere minutes later. She apparently heals faster while teleporting. * : She has taken out Gypsy in one punch and fought Harley Quinn. | Abilities = * Video Gaming: Misfit is good at video games (at least according to herself). * : During her tenure with the Birds of Prey, Misfit has received extensive martial arts training by Oracle. Even if still lacking the skills and the experience of her teammates, Misfit has improved enough to be able to defend herself, and even to beat more experienced metahumans. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = Misfit (DC Comics) | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Teleportation Category:Homo Magi Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:2006 Character Debuts